mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurumi Narumi
Kurumi Narumi (鳴海クルミ Narumi Kurumi) is part of the teaching staff at Mikagura Academy as well as Seisa's maid. Appearance :Kurumi is a young woman whose hair is tied into a ponytail and she wears a green-white frilly headband. She wears a white and gray maid uniform with a green apron and matching stockings. She also wears gray gloves and shoes. :In her anime appearance, her skirt is shortened and has simpler design. She also wears light green scarf instead of white. Personality :She is always depicted to be cool and expressionless, yet it makes her looks beautiful, hence her name. Her words are sharp and full of sarcasm, especially to Eruna, but on the other hand, she is really soft on Seisa. She also seems to have many jobs because aside from being Seisa's maid, she is also the teaching staff at Mikagura Academy and is appointed to be Eruna and Katai's homeroom teacher. :Although she is supposedly older than Eruna and the others, Eruna mistook her to be around her age.ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 1 (Youth Prelude) Appellation Songs Cameo: *Izayoi Seeing Plot Overview Stride After School :Kurumi waited for Eruna on the test location. When Eruna saw her for the first time, she was so fired up to the point she wanted to take a picture of her, but Kurumi just ignored her and guided her to the test room. Kurumi also became the examiner of the test although she fell asleep in the middle of it. In the following days, Kurumi also came to pick Eruna and Bimii up to drive them to the Mikagura Academy by car. She also murmured about how noisy Eruna was on the way. :When homeroom started, she revealed herself to be Eruna and Katai's homeroom teacher and introduced her real name, which made Eruna surprised and proud of herself to guess Kurumi's name right. Kurumi also insisted that the whole class call her as Kurumi-sama. She then taught them about abilities as a system in Mikagura Academy, something which Eruna remembered during her first opposition battle against Himi. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Kurumi accompanied Eruna, Bimii, and Himi by car to Seisa's mansion, since Seisa wanted to hear Eruna's report about her opposition battle. She guided the three into Seisa's room and woke her up. She also pinioned Eruna to prevent her from hugging Seisa who has just woken up, much to Eruna's distaste. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :As a homeroom teacher, Kurumi became the one who announced the Treasure Hunt Event and its procedures during the homeroom. Unreasonable Roulette :Kurumi came to deliver the congratulatory present from Seisa for Eruna's new club. She also appeared again during the Midterm Battle to accompany Seisa to her battle arena. Relationships Seisa Mikagura :As her maid, Kurumi is devoted to her and pampers her too much. Eruna Ichinomiya :Kurumi seems to dislike Eruna as she is always being stern to her and sometimes makes sarcastic remarks to her. Eruna on the other hand, idolizes her due to her beauty and coolness. Trivia *Her surname comes from Narumi Shrine (成海神社), located on Narumi, Midori-ku, Nagoya City, Aichi Prefecture. Gallery Kurumi-ref.jpg|Kurumi concept art Novel1 bw2.png|Kurumi as she appears in the novel Novel2 5.jpg Novel4 3.jpg I s14.PNG|Kurumi as she appears in Izayoi Seeing PV References }} Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters